User blog:Moesings/20 Questions- Andronika Trojan
This was needed. Question 1 What was the source of inspiration for your character? It was my guy friends, to be honest. They love video games, and sports(so I decided to pick a different sport from the ones they like on that one) and yeah, basically that was my inspiration. Question 2 What are your character's motifs and aesthetics? '' Nika's aesthetic is just sports things, with her having sweatshirts and pants on a lot of the time. She has the motifs of sabres and shoelaces. Her colours are white, grey and blue. Question 3 ''What are your character's powerful qualities and greatest flaws? Andronika's Powerful qualities are her flexibility(asbin being able to adapt), her confidence(she believes in herself) and her happiness. Her flaqs are her craziness, her unruliness, and her unprofessional conduct. Question 4 Who are your character's four most important people? For Andronika, it's her mom, Andromache(she does love her mom), her dad Hector(who she tries to emulate), her cousin Elena Troy(who she loves to pieces) and The Rebel Mythos(who are her second family. Question 5 What is your character's biggest fear? Andronika's biggest fear is tight spaces. She is highly claustrophobic and she cannot function properly in a a tight space. Question 6 Does your character have any scars? If so, where did they get it from anf how did they get it? Andronika has multiple scars running down her arms because she was a pretty reckless kid and because sometimes she'll get hurt while fighting. Question 7 If your character were from any other pantheon/mythology, where would they fit the best? The Norse. Andronika would defs be part of the Norse mythos, as a valkyrie or Tyr legacy. Question 8 Who are your character's childhood friends? Andronika had few childhood friends, and if asked, she will fondly list Bryan, Lorenzo and Gustav. Question 9 For your character's future, what happens to them? Andronika decides to live in New Troy and becomes the chief advisor. Question 10 What is your character's sexuality? Andronika is Graysexual as well as Heterosexual. Question 11 Did anything about yourself inspire your character? Nope. Question 12 What would hurt tou character so badly they couldn't even breathe? Probs something nasty about her dad. Question 13 What is your character's favourite memory? When she won that fencing competition in middle school. Question 14 What is your character passionate about? Fencing! She really loves being a sabreuse. Question 15 Is your character calm or violent? She's more calm, because she was told violence was what got her father killed. Question 16 When upset, who will most likely listen to your character? Or will they keep it a secret? '' Probably her roomie, Juliet, since she's most likely to rant when she's about to go to bed. Question 17 ''If your character were part of a musical, which one would it be and who would they play? Oui, oui, mon amie, je m'appelle Lafayette So'' ''basically, Marquis de Lafayette from Hamilton. They are both immigrants who help fight for freedom. Category:Blog posts Category:20 Days Challenge